Personal products, for example drugs, perfumes, colognes, aftershave, body sprays, are currently generated in large quantities and distributed to many people. Often these are distributed in quantities that are not fully used. For example, many people waste personal products because they go out of style before they are used up or because they decide they do not like a product after using it once. This presents a problem.
Conversely, while traveling, a user may not be able to bring along all the personal products they desire because of the bulkiness and/or weight of the packaging.
Often, a personal product needs to be customized for an individual in order for it to be most effective. For example, a drug may be most effective if the physical characteristics of the user are taken into account. In another example, the immediate mixing of a combination to produce a targeted pharmaceutical for a specific patient may be needed. Another example may be the necessity for the creation of a drug immediately before use, such as a drug that is made up of various components that degrade over time when combined or a drug whose components tend to react with each other in negative ways or to break down into a less effective drug. However, mass produced drugs are not adjusted. This presents a problem.